1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a machine, and more particularly to a method of automatically and fairly playing a die game, such as a Sic-Bo game and a machine for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Die games have been popular for thousand years and can provide interest and excitement to players. To play a die game, at least one die is thrown by multiple players in turn to determine win or lose according to pips on the topmost faces of the dice. Another way of playing a die game, multiple dice, for a Sic-Bo dice game, three dice, are held in a container with an opaque cap, and a banker shakes the container for the players to guess sum of the pips on the topmost faces of the dice. The players will win if they actually guess right the sum of the pips or an answer of whether the sum of the pips is smaller or larger than a specific point, for example 10 points.
However, the conventional ways of playing dice games are all manual and cheating can easily occur due to dishonest yet skillful players, so the conventional way of playing a die game is often unfair and controversial.
To avoid cheat occurring in a die game, a conventional die game machine is provided and substantially comprises a base, a see-through cap and a die-shaking device. Multiple dice are held inside the see-through cap and shaken by the die-shaking device. The players can directly watch the dice through the see-through cap, such that cheating is avoided. However, because the players can watch the dice directly through the see-through cap, predicting numbers and placing stakes must be done before shaking the dice. The conventional die game machine cannot provide the players a fun of guessing the pips on the dice after shaking the dice, so to play a die game with a conventional die game machine is monotonous.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a method and a machine for playing a die game to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.